


God's Chosen

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean, Castiel as God, Claiming, Dubious Consent, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Of all the slaves, god!Castiel has chosen Dean to be his mate





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> What about a twist on the leviathan verse, with alpha!Cas taking the role of head of the leviathans. Omega!Dean isn't a hunter, and instead of being used as livestock Cas decides to bind them together and mate with the boy. Lots of scared Dean (because first he was taken from his home and put in a prison and now the head of their enslavers has shown an interest in him) but not painful sex, if that's cool?
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, February 2015

“That one,” Castiel said, pointing at the boy at the back of the cage of human cattle. “The one with the green eyes and the freckles.”

The boy could barely be 17, possibly younger. He looked small and timid the way he cowered in the back.

Two angel guards entered the large cell, pulling the boy out and dragging him to Castiel. They dumped him on his knees at the god’s feet. The boy shook with fear as he looked up at the Alpha standing over him.

“You will be my omega,” Castiel said, running a gentle hand down his face. He looked to the guards again. “Bring him to my bed chamber.”

With that, the angel disappeared with only the sound of fluttering wings.

* * *

Dean sat on the impossibly large bed, waiting for a god to come claim him as his mate. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him, he didn’t even know where he was.

There was a fluttering sound, and suddenly Castiel stood at the bed side, looking at him. The god frowned for a moment, and then Dean’s clothes disappeared. Dean yelped and tried to cover himself.

“Do not hide yourself from me,” Castiel scolded. “You are mine, and I wish to look upon you.”

Dean’s hands shook as he dropped them, letting the god see him.

Castiel smiled at him, and then the god’s clothes were also gone, revealing a very large and very hard cock.

Dean cowered backward as the god climbed on the bed, but Castiel simply pulled him under his naked body without a thought. The Alpha kissed him as he slowly rutted his cock against Dean’s hip.

Dean whimpered as fingers reached under and pressed into his channel, slowly opening him up. The god took his time, making sure Dean was stretched and ready.

When he was finally satisfied with the omega’s preparation, Castiel pulled Dean’s legs up over his shoulders and slowly pushed his cock into his hole. The god was benevolent enough to wait for Dean to adjust before he started to steadily thrust in and out, taking his time to lay his claim on the omega’s body.

“Mine,” Castiel said, kissing Dean again. His hips were slowly increasing their pace, steadily driving towards his knot.

Dean moaned and his cock grew hard, unable to deny the pleasure he was experiencing. Castiel seemed to know exactly when he could speed up, as if he could sense what Dean was feeling. He probably could.

Castiel took his time with his new mate, but eventually his knot began to swell, and he started to fuck the boy harder, until both of them crashed into orgasm together. Once they were tied together, the god collapsed on Dean, reaching around to bite into the side of his neck, marking him as his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
